Talk:The Hive Queen/@comment-36429672-20180909190905
I posted this on this discussion (https://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1567417) but.... Here we go.... Gypsy rambling on about things that probably aren't accurate. Two things I'd like to address in this thread: Cricket's immunity and the origins of the HiveWings. 1. HiveWings So like the thing about the world (all the continents might've been connected?) So before the Scorching, the continents were connected to each other. (I feel like I'm talking about the Scorching now...) Humans were part of civilization as well -- the two didn't mingle much but they knew of each other. There were 10 tribes living on the two continents (the tribes of Pyhrria and Pantala). Each had adapted to their territory (they weren't tribes yet, as Tui said they weren't until after the Scorching.) After the Scorching (maybe some kind of galactic disaster along with earthquakes?) the moons split and became three. With three moons, the tide submerged much of the continents shaping them the way they are. The HiveWings, LeafWings and SilkWings were cut off to Pantala and the rest on Pyhrria. Soon after the Scorching and the split, the HiveWings became isolated from the other 2 tribes (maybe there was a war and they went into hiding?) and the population died down. Anyway, in Pyhrria and Pantala alike they were shifting around (already adapted to their territories in the beginning) and formed them into tribes, for if there were to be any more Scorching-like events the queens would take control and there'd be less chaos. Also, the Pyhrrians wrote about the Scorching and the hives , as they used to know about them. So that's settled, now the HiveWings. Decades after Clearsight left, they came out -- but why didn't Clearsight know about them? The Legend Of The Hive had existed in her time (proof from Foeslayer in DOD) and pretty much everyone knew about it. Well, she can't keep track of everything, and since they weren't significant to any of her timelines, she didn't know they'd existed, or if she did, they didn't matter enough to her to mention in her book of Clearsight, as she said, "2 tribes", not three. Next. Clearsight most likely mated with Sunstreak, who happened to be the shades of HiveWings. Right before Blue's time, the HiveWings needed leverage to gain control, so they'd claimed that they were the descents of Clearsight to take over the book. (To support this, the HiveWings would need to commit incest.. and also, how the heck did they develop those stingers and such fron a NightWing and SilkWing????) Is that all right with you? 2. Cricket Why's she immune? Throw away the theory that she's Lady Scarab's daughter, that's why, because even though she might be (I think she might be anyway), can't be the reason cuz Katydid is her sister, and if royalty meant you were immune, then she should be, too. Besides, how'd Queen Wasp get that power anyway? Let's go back to the HiveWings thing. Even though Clearsight and Sunstreak's dragonets weren't the HiveWings, they still got into civilization most likely. So I was thinking maybe a royal or something feel in love with one of Clearsight's descendants? I know this doesn't seem like much, but.... so if the NightWing blood is in HiveWing royalty, and Cricket is Scarab's daughter, then she's distantly NightWing , right? Let's go on with this. NightWings, when hatched under moons, have special powers. The HiveWing royalty might have not developed the exact, but... HA! What if three moons didn't give prophecy and mind reading, but instead have mind control??? Queen Wasp could easily have been hatched under three moons, as well as cricket, who could very well be the same age as the DOD. So since Cricket is royalty and queen wasp is royalty, they both have NightWing blood, and if they were hatched under three moons then that could explain why... I know there's a lot of holes, but that's what I think. I'd love to hear from you, too.